Bound By Blood
by TracyCook
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is a singer in the twenties and Damon Salvatore meets her at Gloria's. She turns him down over and over, but it only makes him want her more. Rebekah is in love with Stefan, Klaus doesn't like that so he compels Caroline to seduce Stefan, eventually leads to Rebekoline romance as well. Bamon and Rebekoline romance!
1. The Roaring Twenties

**Bound By Blood **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah and Bonnie/Damon (slight Steroline/Stebekah).

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

**The Roaring Twenties**

Rebekah lifted the glass of wine to her lips and sipped on it slowly, savoring the rich taste of the aged alcohol. It was marvelous how delicious wine was when it had to be smuggled into the country, made it all the more satisfying.

And where better to indulge in forbidden intoxication than Gloria's? A popular Speakeasy in downtown Chicago.

Her lips curved up at the sides as she stared across the saloon. Watching the people dance through a heavy fog of cigar smoke, mesmerized by the beautiful dresses that swayed as the girls danced with their male suitors. The music was live jazz and it floated through the air easily. Everyone was wearing smiles as they danced into the night and indulged in the economic prosperity after the war.

The 1920's were hastily becoming one of her favorite time periods.

She had been alive for over nine hundred years, during which she had acquired many favorite decades. But, none could quite compare to the twenties.

Her and her brother Niklaus had spent those years running away from their father, attempting to escape his malice, attempting to stay alive. They never had the chance to fully settle down and enjoy what life had to offer. Rebekah spent so many years, so many lifetimes, and yet she had never really had the opportunity to live.

Not until Chicago.

She finally felt alive.

Her blue eyes landed on a young man who was standing across the saloon. He was chatting with his friends and laughing as he consumed alcohol. She did not know much about him. Only that he too was a vampire that went by the name of Stefan Salvatore, and that he filled out a suit well. She was intrigued by him. She was intrigued by the thought of falling in love with someone. Spending her life with someone and starting a family, settling down for good.

Rebekah had spoken with him on occasion, usually to tease him with her sexual appeal or to taunt him with words. But, she had never gotten up the courage to simply ask him to dance with her.

"I do not understand how you could fancy him, Rebekah." Niklaus spoke with a look of displeasure on his face. He was sitting beside her, watching his little sister fawn over the Salvatore. It baffled him. "He is not worthy of your affections, dear sister."

She ignored his words and continued to watch the young man intensely. She was not going to allow her brother to control her again. He had a way of making all of her most important life decisions for her. And when he could not control her and twist her thoughts with his words, then he would force her to run away from the problem. If that too did not work, then he would dagger her through the heart and stuff her back into a casket with the rest of their family.

Niklaus did not deal well with disappointment.

"Seriously." He laughed and shook his head at her. "Stop fawning over him like a pathetic fool. You could have anyone that you want."

"I want him." Rebekah muttered out bitterly. Standing to her feet, she set the glass of wine down on the table and strut toward the young Salvatore. As she made eye contact with him, her lips twisted into a devious smirk and she knew that she had him. She knew that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him.

Placing a hand on his shoulder she whispered against his ear. Full lips brushing gently against the curve of it, and heated breath rushing against his neck as she spoke.

"Care to dance?"

Stefan smiled and flashed her a look of confused intrigue. "After all of this time, now you—"

Rebekah pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh… No questions, Stefan. Just enjoy the evening with me."

He did not dare decline. Stefan had been interested in the blonde vampire since the moment she started teasing him. When she insulted him and his friends it only made him want her more. Now she was offering herself to him, her full lips pouty, her accented voice deep and seductive, and her eyes dark with desire. He could not find it in himself to say anything.

Instead he led the way toward the center of the saloon and twisted her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. She fit perfectly against him.

O

His eyes shimmered with excitement as he scanned the crowd of beautiful young women. He could have his pick of the litter, but tonight was not about him. It was about Stefan and distracting him from his little sister. The thought of the unworthy man attempting to court Rebekah made him sick. And truthfully, he found himself enjoying being in Stefan's presence. He did not care to share either of them.

He wanted his best friend and he wanted his sister. He did not want them to be nauseatingly infatuated with each other.

This would be the solution to his problems. If Stefan would only realize that there were other beautiful young women for him to sink his teeth into, then they could continue on being friends. He and Rebekah would not need to flee and leave the life that they had built, and he would never hurt his sister, so Niklaus would never be forced to rip his heart from his chest.

All he had to do was find the perfect victim.

Suddenly, he spotted a lovely woman sitting alone at the bar. She was sipping on a drink and smiling widely, as she laughed at something that Gloria had said. Her blonde curls were done up, and her eyes were a stunning shade of blue. There was something about her that set her apart from the other women at the bar.

Something that made her special.

"She's perfect." Niklaus stated under his breath before he stood to his feet and moved swiftly through the crowd.

Caroline took another sip of her drink, listening intently as Gloria boasted about the new musical act that would be performing that evening. The more that she talked, the more excited Caroline got about watching the performance. It sounded like it was going to be a lot of fun.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" An unfamiliar accented voice questioned from behind her.

She jumped and let out a squeak of surprise. Then she turned to look at the man who was invading her personal space. He was practically resting his chin against her shoulder as he stared deep into her eyes. Caroline felt her heart speed up as she looked him over. She hated to admit it, because he seemed like a total creeper, but she did find him to be attractive.

It took a moment for her to find her voice. "Uh, yeah." She smiled. "I'm having a great night! How about you?"

Niklaus found her enthusiasm enchanting. He did not often surround himself with such positive people. Despite being capable of sensing her discomfort, he did not move away from her and he did not pry his eyes away from hers.

"I have a feeling that my evening is about to get a bit more exciting." His lips twisted up maniacally.

"Is that so?" Her voice came out hesitant and worried. She did not understand why he was staring at her like that. Like he was staring into her eyes and seeing all that she was, consuming her with his mind. It was terrifying. Caroline was debating whether or not she should get up and leave or stay and drown in his eyes.

"Yes, love. You see. I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Her voice rose in confusion and she furrowed her brow at him. _'Yeah… I should definitely run right about now… what is he even talking about?' _"I—uh, I think I should probably get going."

"You aren't going anywhere." Niklaus spoke harshly.

Caroline wanted to go. She wanted to get as far away from him as possible, and yet, she could not will her legs to move. She was frozen in place and found herself nodding.

'_Is he somehow controlling me? Why can't I move!?' _

"There's a good girl." He smirked and reached up swiping a blonde curl behind her ear. "Now that I have your attention, there is something that I need you to do for me."

She could not move.

Niklaus paused and glanced toward the center of the saloon, nodding toward his sister and Stefan. "Do you see those two over there?" He returned his attention to her and his grin widened when she nodded. "I need you to go over there and seduce him. You are to stop at nothing in your pursuit of him. Do you understand?"

Despite herself, she agreed.

O

Rebekah pulled away from the throat of the woman she was feeding on with Stefan. She tasted delicious. She wiped the blood away from her full bottom lip and turned to look at the other vampire. The veins were visible beneath his eyes and the blood was rolling down his chin. Leaning forward she swiped her thumb across his chin wiping away the blood, before running her tongue along his bottom lip to consume the rest.

"Mmm…" She hummed. "Delicious."

Stefan laughed and leant forward capturing her lips with his own desperately. He wanted to feel her lips on his; he wanted to taste the blood.

"Hello there."

Both Rebekah and Stefan turned quickly to stare up at the person interrupting their kiss. She was a young human wearing a colorful flapper dress. Her blonde curls were tied up for the most part, aside from a few stray curls that fell down and framed her face. She was quite lovely, and the scent of her blood was enticing.

"Looks like the bank is closed." The original vampire stated sarcastically. She had been enjoying kissing Stefan and she was displeased that the other woman was encroaching on her territory. She could tell that she was after him by the way that she was staring at him. Her lips twisted up flirtatiously.

Rebekah chewed on her cheeks and squint her eyes at the other blonde. Standing to her feet she stared directly into her eyes and scowled. "He is mine. So, how about you get lost."

Caroline cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to him." She spoke aggressively and with almost too much emotion. Then she walked over to the booth and took a seat beside Stefan, smiling brightly at him. "And you don't want me to leave, do you?"

"You can stay." Stefan shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He was always up for dessert.

"See, he wants me to stay. So maybe you should just scram!" Caroline did not care for competition. When she wanted something, she did not want anyone to stand in her way. This was no different.

"Oh you pathetic fool." Rebekah growled out. "He does not care if you stay or go; to him you are simply our next meal."

Caroline's eyes widened in shock. She did not understand what the other woman was talking about. Glancing over at the man, she noticed that there were strange veins under his skin and that the girl that he was holding onto was no longer breathing. Her body was hunched over and her neck had been bitten quite a few times.

She wanted to run away from the two strangers, but she felt compelled to chase after him no matter what the consequences. Even if she were to die. She had to make him hers.

Caroline had never felt that way about anyone.

Ignoring the angry woman, she leant forward and ran her fingers down Stefan's neck. "What's your name?" She waggled her eyebrows playfully.

He turned and looked at her. "Stefan Salvatore."

"I like that name." She giggled. "I'm Caroline."

"Nice to meet you, Caroline." It was strange, but he sort of enjoyed her affections. He also found it hilarious that it was bothering Rebekah to such an extent. "That's Rebekah. Don't mind her, she's temperamental."

Rebekah stared at the other blonde as if she had gone mad. She had just informed her that they were going to kill her, and she was still flirting with her man? _'Does this woman have a death wish? Or is she just too intoxicated to fully comprehend what I meant? And what is with Stefan… Why is he playing into this rubbish?'_

The blonde Brit pursed her lips and took a seat beside Stefan. "I suppose that is true. I can be quite temperamental when someone tries to take what belongs to me."

"He doesn't belong to you." Caroline snapped at Rebekah.

"I beg to differ." She growled back. "He does belong to me, sweets. And if you even attempt to compromise our budding relationship, I will tear you to pieces." Her eyes were cold and serious and her jaw was clenched tightly. She wanted to reach across Stefan and kill the human in that moment. But, she didn't. He didn't want her to.

O

Damon Salvatore knew exactly where to find his brother. He knew that his favorite joint in Chicago was Gloria's. He too enjoyed the atmosphere. Although, he had not been back for some time because he and Stefan were not exactly on what he would call "talking terms."

His brother had gone off the deep end.

Stefan had a drinking problem. And he was not your typical alcoholic. He was addicted to human blood and he had consumed a lot of it over the last hundred years. He had made lists of his victims; tearing their bodies apart and then putting them back together again like some macabre puzzle. It was disgusting and wrong.

Now, Damon was not above killing people and indulging in blood. In fact he often enjoyed doing so.

But, there was something about the way that his brother killed people that was just creepy.

He often blamed himself for his brother going off the deep end. He was not close enough to him, and he did not support him enough, he did not care to save him. Not until now. Damon still loved his brother no matter what. No matter how many times they rivaled over the same woman, no matter how many times they hurt each other.

He still loved his brother and he still made a point to check up on him.

His lips twisted up into a smile as he walked into the saloon and witnessed Stefan standing in front of two blonde women. They appeared to be arguing with each other, and he looked completely indifferent. Smoothing out his suit jacket, he made his way toward his younger brother.

"Hey there baby bro." Damon wrapped an arm around Stefan's shoulders. "Looks like your still up to your old tricks. What did you do? Compel these two blonde bombshells to fight over you for kicks and giggles?"

Stefan turned and looked at his brother, shaking his head in disbelief. "What are you doing here, Damon?" He hated that he constantly felt the need to be a part of his life, that he would not just leave him alone.

"Just was in town, thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing. Say hi to Gloria. You know the usual."

"I don't need you to check up on me. I'm fine."

Damon grinned deviously. "Yeah, better then fine by the looks of it." He stated teasingly, nodding toward the two blondes.

"Okay, you got what you want, now can you just leave me alone?"

"What fun would that be?"

Stefan scowled and turned to walk away from his brother. He had no time and no patience for Damon's playful attitude. He took everything and made it into a joke and Stefan hated that about him. Things between the two of them had been terrible in the past, and he still held a lot of hatred and resentment toward him.

"Alright Stefan, have fun brooding. When you want to talk I'll be at the bar." Damon informed, heading toward the bar and laughing at his brother. He was always so serious.

Rebekah stopped arguing with Caroline when Stefan started to walk away. She turned and followed him to the other side of the saloon.

"Who was that?" She wondered curiously.

"My brother."

She could hear the spite on his tongue when he spoke about his brother and she related to it. She too had a love-hate relationship with her brother. Niklaus had betrayed her, used her, controlled her, and destroyed every ounce of happiness that she ever had. But, he was still her brother and she cared for him despite his faults.

"Your tone implies that the two of you aren't the closest."

"We've had our differences." Stefan stated simply. He did not really care to talk about it.

"I see." Rebekah did not push. Instead, she returned her attention to Caroline. "May I ask why you are wasting your time with this pathetic human who seems stuck on you?"

"Play nice, Rebekah. She just has a little crush."

She clenched her fists and her jaw tightened when he made it sound as if she were a jealous girlfriend, as if the crush should not bother her. Rebekah could not help it. As a human, she was stubborn, temperamental, and jealous, as a vampire it was almost impossible not to allow it to control her.

"Well, you should probably inform her that if she does not get over this little crush on you, I will crush her skull with my bare hands."

Stefan shook his head and laughed at her jealousy. It was sort of cute how territorial she was over him. "It really isn't a big deal."

"She's infatuated with you. I threatened to eat her for supper and she did not stop. What the bloody hell is wrong with her?"

"She seems like a sweet girl."

Rebekah glared at him and slapped him across the chest as he continued to laugh at her and tease her. It was fun to play around with her. But, honestly Caroline did seem like a sweet girl and he was starting to grow oddly attached to her affections. He did not like the idea of Rebekah killing her.

O

"How's my favorite witch?" Damon asked as he sat down at the bar.

Gloria turned and looked at the young man and she immediately smiled. She had a love-hate relationship with all vampires; still, she would choose Damon Salvatore over Stefan Salvatore any day. He was impulsive and flirtatious which could be overwhelming, but he was not a killer.

"I was doing great before you and your brother got here." She laughed and started to pour him a glass of his favorite Bourbon. "You two here to wreak havoc like always?"

"I would never." He grinned deviously and waggled his brows at her. "I just came by to check up on Stefan and to see you, of course."

"Of course." She rolled her eyes at him. It was difficult to believe a vampire.

"Aww… Don't be like that, Gloria." Damon grinned flirtatiously and lifted the glass of Bourbon, taking it down with one gulp. His blue eyes were fixated on her and even she could not deny his attraction. If she did not know that he was a vampire, she might have entertained playing into the flirtation, but she did not dare do so.

"So." He paused and turned to look at the stage. "How's the talent tonight?"

"Actually got a new singer in tonight, she's my niece." Gloria smiled. "I think you'll like her."

"If she looks anything like you, I bet I will too." Damon teased earning a glare from her.

"Sometimes you have such a one track mind."

He gasped and shook his head at her. "Not true." The way that he said the words made it sound like he knew that it was true despite his denial. He did. He had spent a hundred years sleeping around with women and killing them, never getting attached to anyone. So, often when he met a new woman he did have a one track mind.

In his mind there was just no point to pour his heart and soul into loving a woman anymore. If he could not have the one woman that he had done everything for and loved more than anything, then why care at all?

Why love at all?

"Well, there she is now, why not judge for yourself?" She pointed toward the stage.

Damon's lip twisted up in a devious half smile and he turned on his stool to face the stage. What he saw caught him off guard. He had expected the young woman to be beautiful; he just hadn't expected her to be so exquisite. Her dark hair was done up, and the dress that she was wearing fit her petite form perfectly. What was really unique and gorgeous about her though, was her eyes and the way that the green in them popped against her skin and hair. The way that the makeup that outlined them caused them to stand out. The way that they stared at him with such intensity.

It had been years since someone looked at him like that without being compelled to do so. And it wasn't that she was flirting with him, or that she was interested in him, it was just the way that she was staring at him.

"Pick your jaw up off my bar, boy." Gloria reprimanded.

"Oh shush." He did not take his eyes off of the woman as she prepared to sing. When the music started and she held onto the microphone tightly, he could feel the anticipation rising inside of him. Damon wanted to hear her sing. He wanted to know if her voice was as stunning as she was.

Finally, she started to sing. Her voice was just as beautiful.

O

Authors Note:

This is just the first chapter to my fic. I wanted to set up everything and I hope that y'all enjoyed the first chapter. This fic will be primarily Bamon with a whole lot of Rebekoline romance thrown in a little later. Please do tell me what y'all think of this first chapter and I promise to have the next chapter up shortly!

Thank you all so much for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Disappointment

**Bound By Blood **

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah and Bonnie/Damon (slight Steroline/Stebekah).

Rating: M

**Chapter Two**

**Disappointment **

"I told you that he was not worthy of your affections, sister. When will you learn to listen to me?" Niklaus asked in a singsong voice. He was wearing a smirk that told Rebekah that he thought that he had been right all along.

He always thought that he was right about everything.

"When you stop insisting that your way is always the right way." She stated through grit teeth as she watched Caroline and Stefan dancing in the center of the saloon. It seemed that he was starting to truly fancy the young human. _'I do not understand his attraction toward her…'_

"My way is always right." He insisted with a grin as he leant against the railing and nodded toward the dancing couple. "Look at those two right now, she is pathetically throwing herself at him and he is gladly gobbling up the attention." Turning, he caught her eyes with his own and spoke with sincerity in his voice. "You deserve better than him, Bekah."

"Even so, it is my decision to make. You have no say in whom I pursue."

"No, but once again I will be forced to clean up your mess after this budding relationship dies like all the rest." Niklaus sighed and looked back to the dancing couple. He knew that he was to blame for Caroline's sudden affections, but he did not care. He needed to end the relationship before it became a hindrance to him.

"It is not Stefan that is going to kill our relationship." Rebekah informed bitterly, returning her gaze to the couple, focusing intently on Caroline as she moved around the room in Stefan's arms. Her grip tightened on the railing, so tightly that she crushed the wood beneath her fingertips. "It has to do with that little tramp sweeping in and attempting to steal what is rightfully mine."

Niklaus laughed at his sister. "He does not appear to mind her attempts."

"Perhaps not, but he is merely a man acting on impulse and stupidity. She is the bloody problem here." Rebekah pulled her hands away from the railing and flattened out her dress. Her brother could see the determination shimmering in her blue eyes. She was a woman on a mission and she was going to get what she wanted. He hated that she was still so desperate to pursue Stefan, but he had to admire her ambition.

"Let us see how apt that little tramp is to steal Stefan after I rip her tongue from her throat, shall we?"

O

Bonnie was used to men flirting with her during and after her performances, so it did not come as a surprise when she witnessed a few young gentlemen tipping their hats to her while she was on stage. Usually she would just ignore their affections and turn them down politely. She did not wish to start a scandal by showing disinterest in them; she just rarely met a man that captivated her.

The men she met were always the same. They built up lies and expectations and pretended to be something that they weren't, then she found out that they were secretly terrible people and ended the relationships.

One thing that she had learnt in life was that people were never what they seemed to be.

And people were rarely genuine.

Perhaps she was bitter about the many times that the people that she loved had taken advantage of her kindness, or perhaps she was simply scared to trust someone with her heart, but whatever the reason was, she had rarely allowed men to court her.

Tonight was different though.

Tonight there was a young man watching her from the bar that captivated her. Bonnie could not understand or explain it if asked, but she could not take her eyes off of him. He had a devious and flirtatious smirk painted on his face, which made her want to look away from him, to ignore him and his obvious interest in her. Yet, as she sang into the microphone and attempted to focus on the words to the song, her eyes continued to roam back across the room toward him.

When green landed on icy blue she nearly forgot the words to the song and her heart leapt in her chest. She hastily regained focus and forced the feelings away, internally reminding herself that he was probably just another pathetic sap seeking out affections and alcohol for the evening. Still, she did not look away. And when he lifted his glass of bourbon and waggled his brow at her, she felt her face go flush.

'_Oh god, am I seriously blushing right now? He's just some guy… I mean yeah, he's attractive, but he's just like all the rest…'_

The handsome man winked at her suggestively and her blush intensified, as did her scowl. She was angry with herself for reacting in such a manner. 

'_Stop looking at him right now Bonnie!'_

She refocused her attention on the rest of the audience, deliberately avoiding any eye contact with the man as she finished the song that she was singing.

Bonnie hated that he obviously was just attracted to her physically and that he was so blatantly flirting with her, she hated that he thought that it would be that easy to pick her up. All that it would take was a wink and a raise of his glass and she would disrobe and give in to him. What she hated more than all of that though, was that she wanted to give in to him.

Damon watched with intrigue as she intentionally averted her eyes from him. He could tell that she was interested in him and that she wanted to give in to him, but it was not going to be as easy as it was with other girls. He did not feel the desire to compel her to give into him and then kill her like with the others. And he knew that she was going to be too stubborn to simply do so without a fight.

It excited him. The thought of working for a woman's affections. The thought of seducing her, breaking down her walls, and making her fall for him. Not just rushing in for the kill.

It would be a challenge. A slow hunt. It was exhilarating.

O

Rebekah strutted toward Caroline and Stefan with a scowl in place and a furrowed brow. She could handle allowing the man that she cared for to entertain the thoughts of other women, she would even share as long as she was the most important woman in his life, but she was not alright with them dancing and staring into each other's eyes like they currently were.

She had been biting her tongue the entire evening and attempting to hold back her jealousy and frustration with the situation. Then Caroline did something that she could not forgive.

The blonde woman reached up and wrapped her hand around Stefan's neck, dragging him closer to her and capturing his lips with her own. The kiss was short and lacked much passion, but Stefan did appear to enjoy the contact as his eyes fluttered closed and he leant into the touch of her lips.

Her blood boiled at the sight and redness filled her eyes as the veins rose beneath them.

"That little bitch." Rebekah growled out, and in that moment she lost it. She lost the reasoning for not killing Caroline, she lost her desire to please Stefan and do as he wished, she lost herself. All that she wanted was to reach into the other woman's chest in order to rip out her bleeding heart and watch her quickly suffocate to death. She just needed to stop her from pursuing the man that she wanted.

Upon reaching the two of them, she grabbed ahold of Caroline's arm tightly, bruising her porcelain skin as she did so.

She did not care.

When Caroline let out a soft whimper of pain, her full lips twisted up in a demented smirk and she tightened her grip on the other woman.

"Ow! Let go, Rebekah! You're hurting me!"

"I do not give a bloody fuck if I am hurting you, darling." She bit back. It was the truth. She wanted to cause her pain. She wanted to make her suffer for encroaching on her territory despite being warned not to.

"Rebekah, let her go." Stefan warned, walking toward the original vampire. He had developed a soft spot for Caroline and he did not wish to see her get hurt.

Rebekah was tired of being told what to do by the men in her life. If it wasn't her brother constantly undermining her abilities and making her feel worthless, then it was the men that she dated attempted to control her. It was as if they all forgot just how powerful she truly was. She was a woman, and that gave men a right to control her in their minds, but she was also an original vampire. She was stronger than Stefan could ever dream to be.

The blonde Brit moved toward him and stared deep into his eyes. Her pupils dilating as she caught his attention. He was now trapped in her gaze and she had full control.

"After everything that she has done to come between the two of us, Stefan?" Rebekah asked with a smirk on her lips. He was powerless. "We are just going to have a little chat in the alleyway, no worries; I will bring her back to you in one piece."

Rebekah paused and cast her eyes toward Caroline who looked absolutely terrified as she tried to struggle free from her grasp.

"Now, whether or not she is alive when I return her to you is another question altogether."

O

Bonnie stretched out her limbs as she walked backstage. She had arrived earlier that morning and her aunt had already decided to have her perform that evening, so she was exhausted. Her feet were aching from the heels that she was wearing, her dress was uncomfortable, and she just wanted to relax.

It was fun performing, but it took a lot out of her.

"Ah!" She screamed out as she walked into the dressing room that she was using for the evening. Inside of it was the young man who had been watching her sing earlier. He was wearing a devious half smile and leaning against the door.

'_So much for relaxing… now I have to get rid of this guy… Why does this always happen?'_

Damon laughed and pushed himself off of the door so that he could walk toward Bonnie. His smile widened as he stared down into her eyes. "Nice to meet you too, Bonnie."

Her heart leapt when she heard the way that he emphasized on her name. It made her blush a little despite his playful sarcastic nature. She eyed him warily and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing back here?"

"I figured you would want a chance to meet your biggest fan." He teased, waggling his brow and reaching up to swipe a few stray hairs out of her face.

Bonnie forced back the feelings that arose as his skin touched hers, the way that her stomach flipped uncomfortably, the way that her knees went a little weak and her breath caught in her throat. She found herself getting lost in his eyes and it caused her to grow even more frustrated.

"Well, you aren't supposed to be back here. So, please—" She reached up and grabbed ahold of his hand in order to push it away from her face.

In that moment something strange happened.

Her eyes closed and she was assaulted with strange imagery. She saw a crow flying toward her, its wings dripping in blood and darkness surrounding it. The darkness was nearly suffocating and her chest clenched with unease. It felt like she was dying all of a sudden. She could not breathe and she was trapped in an alternate reality. Nothing like this had ever happened before, and it had something to do with the man that she was touching.

There was something dark surrounding him. Something evil.

She knew that it was ridiculous thinking. Clairvoyants did not really exist, she did not have magical powers, but she certainly did have a bad feeling about the man standing before her. It did not matter if she were attracted to him or not, she knew that she could not become entangled in him no matter how difficult he made it.

"Bonnie." His voice brought her out of her daze. "Are you okay? Bonnie?"

Bonnie's green eyes fluttered open and she gasped, staring up into blue. Once again tempted to get lost in them, but she didn't dare. There was something wrong about him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I was saying, you need to get out of here."

Damon ducked his head to the side and attempted to reach up and touch her face again. "Oh come on, don't be like that."

He was shocked when his hand was swatted away forcefully. This was not something that he was used to. Damon Salvatore could have almost any woman that he wanted, and if they would not be with him then he would just compel them to be. But, as Bonnie glared up into his eyes with a serious and stern look of determination on her face, he knew that she was different than the others. There was something unique and special about her and he wanted to know her.

"I said leave me alone."

He had no intentions of leaving her alone.

O

Author's Note:

I apologize for this chapter taking so long! Also I know that it is short and I am sorry about that. I have been lacking in the inspiration department and I haven't been able to really update any of my fics. That and being busy with school and all of my life stuff has made it really difficult to update. But, I promise to try my hardest to update quickly if y'all send me some encouragement, tell me what y'all wanna see!

Thank you all so very much for reading!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
